


butterflies

by SpaceSailor



Series: hyewon roommate au [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Swearing, Underage Drinking, being perfect is unrealistic, idk what im doing, ot12 show up for like 3 seconds, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSailor/pseuds/SpaceSailor
Summary: Hyejoo's got it bad for Chaewonor a hyewon fic, that nobody asked for from me.





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi yeah, this is my first fic so dont kill me in the comments thanks. this fic was inspired by the song butterflies by samsa, cause i always like to imagine people in songs and yeah... 
> 
> oh there's some underaged drinking (if we're going by american standards i guess) and swearing
> 
> also this hasn't been edited cause im lazy :)

As Hyejoo sat on the floor of her apartment, eleven other girls creating background noise around her, she drunkenly realised something. 

_I think I'm in love._

The figurative butterflies in her stomach has long since changed to cutting knives when she stares at long blond hair and a wonky smile.

She's not listening to what the others are saying, but when Chaewon begins to speak, Hyejoo swears she can hear a couple hundred sighs and she shuts her eyes to fully appreciate her precious voice. She doesn't know what Chaewon is saying, but when she reopens her eyes, she feels like she's drowning in her feelings for her.

Then suddenly she sees a flash of blonde slipping past her, the smell of vanilla essence lingering and Hyejoo is confused why Chaewon isn't where she was sitting before. She turns towards the kitchen, her head is swimming with memories of words being whispered in her ear, letters lingering on lips like lullabies. See sees another flash of blonde, then nothing... then Chaewon appears with a glass of clear liquid in her hand. 

Could be vodka. Hyejoo thought. But as she thought Chaewon would slip past her again, she instead sat down next to her with the grace of an olympic diver. A perfect 10 photo shutter finish.

"Hye, have some water, you're clearly smashed." Chaewon whispered into her ear. Hyejoo could only nod and take sips out of the glass that the small blonde handed to her.

Chaewon sat next to her for the rest of the night.

X X

When Hyejoo woke up, found herself in a bed. Definitely not where she fell asleep last night, not that she would remember anyway, as she drunk too much last night. Although she didn't feel sick, her head had started to throb, and so she decided to get up to find a Panadol. 

Only when she finally stood up did she realise that this was not her bed. Or her room. Slightly freaking out she turned around to find a small bump under the sheets of the rather large bed shoved into the corner of the room. 

Her eyes travelled up to the head of the bed, where laying softly on pillows was Chaewon herself, in loose pyjamas, sleeping silently. 

Hyejoo felt the need to get out of the room. Fast. Her head was pounding now, and her thoughts were too muddled to realise that Chaewon's room was extremely messy, and that she had just tripped over a hairbrush on the ground, making a notably loud thud when she hit the floor.

Fuck.

"Hyejoo?"

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu-

When Hyejoo had the courage to look towards the bed, Chaewon was sitting up, worry clear in her eyes, but a small smile playing on her lips.

"Are you alright?" she was outright smiling now. Hyejoo just jerked her head and tried to get back on her feet, slipping on a small plushie Kirby that she'd bought for Chaewon's 19th birthday, and face planting on the wooden floorboards again. 

A small giggle cut through the silence of the room. One that Hyejoo couldn't help but smile at.

"Thanks for laughing at my pain, Chae." she said monotonously, this time checking that she wouldn't slip on any of the other hundred items that was littered about the blonde's room. Chaewon was standing by her bed now, her loose pyjama top hanging off one shoulder, and her sleep shorts falling less than halfway down her thighs. She looked better than any supermodel Hyejoo had seen on a runway. Chaewon giggled again.

"Come on let's go get you some water to clear your head, dummy." Chaewon slipped past Hyejoo, her smell of vanilla essence once again lingering, bringing back recollections of Hyejoo's adolescence. 

The first time smelling the sweet vanilla at a summer camp her parents sent her to when she was thirteen. The second, in a practice room at her high school, where she also heard an angelic voice and the soft chords of a piano. Other memories came too. Her 18th birthday party, stealing orange creamsicles from the corner store during a hot summer, that baseball game their mutual friend Hyunjin took them too... 

Walking past her in the hallways, her shoulders brushing Hyejoo's, making her feel like melting to liquid gold, the lightest kind of Midas touch. Hyejoo finding out that she drank espresso's and handing her one before class, causing her to see her wonky smile for the first time, and wanting to see it everyday for the rest of her life. And the way she would giggle and make Hyejoo's heart bur-

"You coming?"

_ Park Chaewon is perfect in almost every way. _

X X

There are a few things that Hyejoo noticed being roommates with Chaewon. Apart from the endearing way she smiles, and the cute way she would sing Oh My Girl songs in the shower, she starts to observe the imperfectness of Park Chaewon.

Like she's got a shit taste in movies. Often Hyejoo would find herself being dragged along to see the latest Michael Bay movie, or being sat down to watch Netflix Originals on their couch, Chaewon thoroughly enjoying the terrible plot holes and acting that the movies had to offer. Hyejoo would avoid Chaewon when she saw her put the lounge room tv on.

And she's a psycho in the kitchen. What kind of monster cooks pasta in the microwave and burns chicken nuggets to the crisp. Hyejoo had to ban her from the stove after she burnt a soup for the fifth time and started two fires (how do you even do that?). Lucky no-one got hurt. She makes Chaewon order takeout the days where she's too tired too cook (see: most days). 

She corrects Hyejoo's grammar when she's wrong, clicking her tongue and shooting a playful finger gun. She'll often chime in with unsolicited advice, especially when she least needs it, and sometimes when Hyejoo will ask her a question, her response will be a handful of sass and irony.

Not to mention she's terrible at board games. On Friday's they would invite their extended friend group around to play games, and enjoy the night. 

Apart from the initial fights that start when deciding which game to play, Chaewon would debate about the rules incessantly. She'd cheat while keeping the score in scrabble, tampering with the scales of justice, wielding a pencil as her gavel.  
She's a wreck at checkers, plays Monopoly sloppily and never fails to bring up disputes in trivial pursuit.

Once Hyejoo decided to try to play Battleship with Yeojin, but Chaewon insisted that she would play instead, and so Hyejoo reluctantly agreed. It was a terrible idea. Even with her small figure, Chaewon would fight better hand-to-hand. And don't get Hyejoo started on how bad she is at Candy Land. Hyejoo though that you couldn't be bad at Candy Land, but Chaewon, well she'd loose every time.

X X

Hyejoo knows she isn't perfect either. Often before leaving the apartment for a formal event, Chaewon would stop her and ask her to go change into something that isn't one of her two Nirvana t-shirts. 

Chaewon would catch her drinking milk straight from the carton, using her hands to scoop out margarine. Slap her back at the dining table, mumbling something about sitting up straight. Asking her to close her mouth when eating, and to take her elbows of the table.

Hyejoo knows she's not the most positive person either, she's more of the glass haft empty kind of person. She knows she's not an optimist, and needs someone to tell her that she's doing the right thing. She knows that she's cannot compromise without a fight, and her ego's too fragile to apologise. 

But Chaewon always calls her out. Always double checks her, makes sure that her ego is never, ever too big.

And honestly Hyejoo likes it that way. Chaewon wouldn't be Chaewon if she wasn't terrible at cooking, or didn't wish her sweet dreams before retiring to bed, and Hyejoo wouldn't be Hyejoo if she didn't say up till 3am playing games, or have a fierce look in her eyes while defending her roommate. 

Being perfect is unrealistic, and either way, Hyejoo liked their flaws.


End file.
